Recreational devices such as unicycles, bicycles and skateboards are intended for operation with the user either seated or standing in an upright position. These devices result in the user developing co-ordination and strength for the lower body while the user is in an upright position. A disadvantage of such devices is that they do not provide the user with the means to develop balance, co-ordination and strength in the upper body while the user is upside down.
Training devices such as the parallel bars or the rings are intended for operation while the user is at times upside down. A disadvantage of these devices is that they are not easily portable. Further, such devices are either in a fixed position when they are in use (such as the parallel bars) or the device is only permitted a limited amount of movement when in use (such as the rings). Thus, another disadvantage of these devices is that they are not freely mobile when they are in use and thus do not permit the user the opportunity to develop balance co-ordination and strength in the upper body while the user is upside down and mobile. A further disadvantage of such devices is that they are not easily moved from one location to another.